1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus which is to be towed through the water behind a boat and in particular to a combination inner tube and attaching device which can be mounted on the inner tube and pulled by a suitable towrope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to utilize water skis wherein the user mounts the skis on his feet and is pulled behind a boat by a towrope. It is also known to utilize a surfboard which is towed behind a boat upon which a person can stand or sit.